


Like a Dog

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, I am so sorry, Incest, M/M, NSFW, Parent/Child Incest, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, hhhh, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Like a Dog

      Goth panted heavily, sweat dripping down his face. His arms ached from being held above his head for so long, his wrists aching even more. His legs shook as Reaper grinded against him, a hand holding up one of them. A moan was forced from his mouth as Reaper grinded against him sharply, pleasure making him shake harder. Saliva dripped down his jaw, his mouth freely hanging open. A hand roughly grabbed his jaw, forcing him to look towards Reapers flushed face. "Aw," Reaper cooed, "Look at you! You're so  _cute,_ all tied up like a cute little doll." Goth whimpered, silently begging Reaper to just  _do more, please please do more._ Reaper chuckled, not letting up on his teasing. "And you're begging like a dog, too.~ We should go with that theme, should we?" Reaper leaned over towards at a particular spot, reaching over and grabbing somethin that wasn't in Goths sight.  _Wh-?_ Before Goth could see what was being held, something was clicked around his neck, and suddenly, he was jerked forward by his neck. A strange sort of pleasure made him gasp in surprise, another quiet moan escaping his mouth. Glancing at what was in Reapers hand, Goths eyes widened slightly; A collar. A short laugh came from Reaper as he observed every reaction Goth made. Reaper couldn't help but find Goth so  _adorable_ like this. All...  _tied up_ and embarrassed. 

      Goth felt a hand snake down towards his pants and around their hem, and before he knew it, seemingly cold air hit his bare pelvis, his soaked clit out for all to see. Reaper smirked at the sight. "Aw, you're so wet. You're just so excited, aren't you?" Reaper crooned, gently dragging a finger over the ecto-flesh, before slipping it in. Goth gasped, before another moan dragged itself out of his throat. Reaper thrust his finger in and out of Goths clit in a repetitive manner, making sure he was used to it, before adding another. The mewls that continuously sounded from Goths mouth rose in volume and pitch as a result. "You're making Daddy so proud right now, Gothy. Keep it up, and might just get a reward.~" Reaper teased, his baritone voice making Goth shudder. Reaper shuffled forward a bit, leaning further over Goth, and connected their lips, tugging a bit on the leash he held in his right hand. A muffled moan was heard, making Reaper growl a bit, making the kiss deeper and more passionate. Pleasure sparked through Goths body, his legs twitching and his toes curling. He felt the tightness from the collar fade, and heard shuffling, knowing reaper was taking his own clothes off. Wrapping his arms around Reapers shoulders and neck, he felt a tounge prod at his mouth before letting the magic muscle inside. A moan escaped his throat again, but was cut off by a whimper as he felt Reapers fingers leave him. Quickly, though, it was replaced by something else prodding once more at his clit. 

      Reaper seperated his and Goths lips, staring down at him with a loving, but unsure, expression. "Do you want me to...?" An unsure tone wrapped around Reapers voice, questioning whether or not it was okay to... do this. A small smile appeared on Goths lips, before nodding, giving his consent. Reaper gently held Goths hip, before letting his member sink into Goth, grunting. Goth sharply inhaled, before moaning, letting his head loll back onto the pillows. "Fuck, Goth, you're so...  _tight_." Reaper groaned lowly, sinking himself completely into Goth, before pulling out, then sinking back in. He repeated, getting faster and faster with each and every thrust. Goth mewled and moaned, begging, "Faster-! Fuck,  _shit--!_ Harder,  _p, please-! Daddy-!!"_ and Reaper complied happily. He grunted with each thrust, getting more and more desperate with each movement. He practically sang praises in a mantra- "Shit, Goth, you're so good--!! You're so  _soft-!_ "- and with each thrust, he seemed to get closer and closer to cumming. Goth seemed to be the same way, almost screaming in pleasure.

      Reaper buried his face in the crook of Goths neck, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge. He buried himself even deeper within Goth, and felt Goths legs close tighter around his hips. And suddenly, the pleasure of an orgasm swarmed him, and he bit down on Goths neck, a loud moan escaping past his lips, throat straining. Goth nearly screamed when he felt the orgasm hit him, and the feeling of Reaper filling him only made it so much better. It lasted for only a few seconds, but it felt like it had gone on for forever. After it was over, Reaper pulled out and flopped next to Goth, panting heavily, Goth in a similar shape. Goth finally spoke. "G-God, that was  _amazing_." Reaper nodded, agreeing. "Y-Yeah, it definitely was." 

      Reaper felt Goth snuggle up to his chest. Wrapping an arm around the smaller skeleton, Reaper settled and got comfortable. He gently sighed. "Love you, Goth." "Love you too, Reaper.


End file.
